tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caster (Fate/Reverse - Xi Zuochi)
|master= Mūtsuro |jspirit= 習鑿齒 |alignment= Neutral Evil |phantasm= A |strength= E |endurance= E |agility= D |mana= B |luck= D |cskill1= Territory Creation |cskill1value= C |cskill2= Item Construction |cskill2value= n/a |skill1= Enchant |skill1value= A+ |skill2= Incitement |skill2value= A |skill3= Librarian of Stored Knowledge |skill3value= B |np1= Han Jin Chunqiu |np1target= Anti-World |np1rank= A++}}|affiliation = Mūtsuro's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 5'9"|weight = 200 lbs|birthp = Xiangyang, Jingzhou, China|hairc = Dark brown|eyec = Charcoal|armament = Scrolls|likes = Storytelling|dislikes = Facts that goes against his words|talent = Propaganda|enemy = Anyone he thinks doesn't deserve to be a hero|imagecol = Grey}}Caster (キャスター, Kyasutā) is the Caster-class Servant of Mūtsuro who appears in ''Fate/Reverse''. He is a non-playable Servant and a major antagonist in the Fate/Reverse story. Profile Identity Caster's True Name is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xi_Zuochi Xi Zuochi] (習鑿齒, onyomi: Shū Sakushi?), style name Yanwei (彥威, onyomi: Geni), an [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jin_dynasty_(265%E2%80%93420) Eastern Jin] historian who is known to have been the first person to vilify the Cao Wei dynasty and make the Shu Han dynasty as the heroes during the Three Kingdoms period. The reason for this was due to political purposes to make Eastern Jin look good by being a legitimate dynasty, while also obtaining personal advancement. It is because of Caster that there are many people who still believe that the Three Kingdoms figures like [[Saber (Fate/Reverse - Liu Bei)|'Liu Bei']] and [[Saber (Cao Cao)|'Cao Cao']] are portrayed and regarded as a hero and villain respectively. It has only been recently that the truth about the people of the Three Kingdoms and the lies written by Caster are starting to become more known. Originally, Caster was a competent historian with a neutral acceptance of events that occurred in the past, however this would eventually change due to a power struggle between the emperor Sima Yu and the military general Huan Wen (桓溫, onyomi: Kō On), style name Yuanzi (元子, onyomi: Genshi). Huan Wen was an ambitious man, but he held Caster in high regard until Caster met Sima Yu and started to get along with him. Seeing this, Huan Wen distanced himself from Caster before deciding to demote and banish him to Hengyang in the south, Caster suffered a stroke over this which contributed to his difficulty of walking later in his life. It was during his time being banished there that Caster composed his greatest, (in)famous work: The [[Han Jin Chunqiu|'Han Jin Chunqiu']], it was his hate for Huan Wen, who was utterly ambitious while Caster was being favored by the emperor, that served as the catalyst into writing his work. Caster took the inventive and iconoclastic step of making Cao Wei as an illegitimate dynasty, and he did it as a way to represent Huan Wen's constant rise to power. To put it shortly, Caster decided to throw out all of the credibility he had as a historian in favor of currying political favor and propaganda. Appearance Caster has a slight, portly body, he has very short messy dark brown hair and charcoal eyes. He has two outfits, one casual and the other his Servant attire, Caster's casual outfit makes him look like he is an intellectual sort of professor from a prestigious university, while in his Servant attire Caster has the appearance befitting that of an ancient Chinese scholar. The Protagonist comments that Caster's look seems to come off as more of a "political activist" than an actual historian. Personality "He's not crazy...he's utterly insane! He's willing to go that far as to create such an enormous distortion that it would damage reality as we know it, bringing it to it's knees in a way nobody would have imagined. All because of what, he can't handle being '''wrong'?" '' - The Protagonist, after hearing what Caster's plans are. Cunning and manipulative, Caster is capable of hiding his true colors to others by putting on a friendly face whilst using a knowledgeable tongue. Before Huan Wen humiliated him, Caster was a fair person and wrote down events in history as they happened, his hatred for what Huan Wen made Caster go through was the catalyst that would make Caster into the person he is today. Once his true personality is shown, it is clear to others that Caster has serious issues over how the present world is slowly starting to realize the lies he made up all those years ago. Some of the Servants can't help but compare Caster to someone who "just got exposed as a liar yet still demands to be taken on his word". Role No one knows how Caster along with his other Servant allies ended up in the Reverse Side of the World like the other Servants, but regardless he intends to seize the Holy Grail once it has been repaired enough and use the Han Jin Chunqiu to its fullest extent in order to make a wish. After Liu Bei was summoned as a Saber-class Servant, Caster strengthens his legend and Noble Phantasm a little further by writing about how incredible he was in his scroll. Abilities Caster lacks any sort of fighting skills, nor does he have any experience in magecraft, but he is an expert at literacy and using words that become part of a "factual truth" lasting for more than a thousand years. Because of the lies he wrote down about the Three Kingdoms period, it twisted the beliefs and opinions inside people's minds and continued on from each following generation. Caster prefers to let his writing do the "fighting", his main method of "attacking" consisting of manipulating other people who, convinced by his words, engage in the battles whilst Caster watches from the sidelines. Caster is a firm follower of the concept "knowledge is power", and corrupting knowledge into something more favorable only to him is something he continues to work on as he tries to bring out the full potential of his scroll, Han Jin Chunqiu. As he is stuck in the Reverse Side of the World, there is very little he can do with his Noble Phantasm in order to change a powerful opinion in a realm where the "Age of the Gods" still resides, but if the Great Grail is repaired and he uses it through the use of the Han Jin Chunqiu, he may possibly get a result in his favor. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Chinese Heroic Spirits Category:Caster Category:Caster Class Servants Category:Caster servant